


The Silience

by WaywardDaughter617



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Romantic Fic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sam Winchester/Castiel - Freeform, Sastiel - Freeform, samcas, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardDaughter617/pseuds/WaywardDaughter617
Summary: It's just a routine moment, cleaning scraped skin, bandaging wounds. But there’s that whisper of something unknown, a question unspoken. And Sam can’t help but gravitate towards it.





	The Silience

Sam stood in the kitchen with one hand on Cas’s jaw, holding it still, as the other dabbed hydrogen peroxide on the deep gash that marred a red and blue splotched cheekbone. Thankfully, it had stopped bleeding already. Cas still flinched at this part no matter how many times he or Dean insisted on cleaning his wounds since he’d been human. 

It had become a habit for them, even after he’d gotten his grace back. Cas didn’t always remember to pay attention to the blood and bruising, so Sam and Dean did it for him.  
The injuries reminded them all too well of his mortality, even though he was technically an angel again. 

Angels can die. Cas...could still die. He had. Sam frowned as the liquid bubbled up, pieces of gravel coming loose from the skin. It wasn’t as bad as it could have been, though. Sam licked his lips. “Cas?”

Blue eyes turned to focus on him, with a slight frown. “I was just wondering...why exactly does it take you longer to heal now? I mean, I know your wings aren’t in flying shape, with falling and all, but that doesn’t explain you not being able to heal yourself like you used to, considering you got your grace back.”

Cas’s lips tightened slightly, and Sam could feel the tick of a muscle under his palm as the angel’s jaw clenched. 

Sam’s shoulders tensed, eyes averted as his hand left Cas’s jaw. “Sorry. I probably shouldn’t have asked you that.” 

The skin of Cas’ chest was visible through the open buttons of one of the Winchester’s old, persistently bloodstained flannels, and Sam’s eyes inadvertently caught on the sight. Stomach knotting, he turned away. 

His hand closed around the antibiotic ointment and bandage from the counter, opening it without bringing his eyes up to meet Cas’s. The silence was thick in the air as patted the area dry before he applied the ointment and bandage with quick fingers.

“Sam...” Cas started, “it’s...more than my grace.” Hazel eyes met clear blue. “Ever since God made me this vessel for me after I was killed by Lucifer, it’s been connected to my true self. Before, it was like I was simply encased in a vessel. The skin, bones and blood...none of it was MINE.” 

He gestured to the bandaged gash.  
“This, as far as I know, is because this body is mine, and is connected to my True Form in a way that Jimmy’s wasn’t. Before the Fall and the weakening of my grace, it was less obvious.” He let out a soft sigh. 

“Back then, even though I could feel the difference in my vessel, I could still heal myself, both my physical body and my true form. I had the combined power of my own grace and that of Heaven to do so. But now, with Heaven so weak, the difference is...more apparent.” 

Sam nodded, a tentative arm reaching out again, tilting Cas’ head with a hand so he could work on the scrape on Cas’ temple. Fingers brushed through dark hair as they adjusted their grip. A frown settled on Sam’s face, his fingers settling on the side of Castiel’s face.

”You know that we don't care right?” Blue eyes caught his, brows knitting together. ”I mean-sorry. Cas...you’re our friend. The best one we’ve ever had.” His breath caught in his chest, aching. ”I-I may have started out...in awe of you. Scared of you even. Because you were an angel. Unknown, powerful, the warrior of God.” A short chuckle escaped him, and his fingers ran through the soft strands of hair under his hand. ”But-but now? Now I respect you, care about you because you've stuck with us. Through ALL of it. Cas, you...you're important to us...you’re important to me. It doesn't matter if you're an angel, a human or somewhere in between.” Lips quirked up in the semblance of a smile as he stared into blue eyes. ”That’ll never change. Even if we do.” 

Cas’ head tilted, and Sam’s hand involuntary moved with it as Cas stared at him.  
”Sam...that means more than you know. Thank you.” 

With a chuckled huff, Sam ducked his head a bit, moving to smooth the antibiotic ointment on Cas’ scraped temple with his clean hand. Finishing up, he drew away, washing his hands at the large kitchen sink. 

As Sam dried his hands, Cas moved, the unbuttoned flannel he wore suddenly brushing against Sam’s elbow, heated skin almost uncomfortably close. 

”Sam?” Fingers touched his arm, wrapping around his hand in a two-handed grasp. A stuttered exhale escaped Sam’s chest. ”Yeah?” Stormy eyes met his once again, and he gulped against the nervous clenching of his throat. 

”You mean a great deal to me as well. Please...” he broke off, then, to Sam’s disbelief, Cas lifted his hands to Sam’s head, threading fingers through his long hair. A small tug, and he pulled Sam’s head down to place a solitary kiss on the crown of his head. ”...Remember that.” Cas finished with a low voice, loosening his grip to rest his forehead against Sam’s, eyes falling shut. 

Rather than trying to think too much of what had just happened and about what it meant, Sam simply closed his own eyes, arms wrapping around Cas in a loose hug. 

This...this was good.


End file.
